


Wolves Are Carnivores Too

by Diamondduchess



Series: Sunsets Make Lions Red [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, All Baratheons are evil, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bastard Tyrion, Casterly Rock, F/M, Lysa Arryn is still a crazy bitch in any universe, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Naive Sansa, Sansa in charge of Casterly Rock, Sansa wins respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: Sansa's wedding to Tyrion up to her giving birth to the Twins.Sansa wrapping Tywin around her finger and making Casterly Rock her kingdom.





	1. Gold Does Not Shine When Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> For Tommyginger, your shameless begging paid off, I had written for my own plotting Sansa’s wedding night to get a feel for her character when she was young and naive but had not decided to post this but have decided this might work and be expanded upon. 
> 
> However as I have other stories I am written at the same time - some not published yet as I feel I need a couple of chapters written before posting in order feel like I can continue with it - this will be sporadic until I am at a point in TNLR where reveals will clash.

Sansa took her father’s hand as she stepped from the carriage, her inbred manners coming forward even though she would rather not touch her father at all, she had ignored him since they left Winterfell two weeks ago. Her father had promised her a good, strong and kind man, the Lannister Imp was none of those things, his lecherous reputation well known across the Seven Kingdoms she was meant to marry a knight, not an imp. Ser Jaime Lannister or the knight of the flowers, anyone but the imp what had her father been thinking.

She looked up at her new home, a large castle on a massive rock that looked over a glistening harbour with a town larger than any she had ever seen. The castle had been carved out of the rock and she could see windows and balconies cut out of the rock further down, she wondered how far down the rock the castle went. She turned to face the people waiting to greet her, Tywin Lannister was front with a bored look on his face, already measuring her and finding her wanting. Tyrion the bridegroom was absent, an insult to her and to his father, a statement perhaps that he was as unhappy with the union as she was. See Jaime Lannister was stood flanking Tywin, he looked relaxed and amused as her father greeted Lord Tywin, her father’s greeting rushed and rough in comparison to Lord Tywin’s. She was ignored and passed to the housekeeper as her father and Lord Tywin moved off to his solar to conclude the marriage contracts and Ser Jaime dispatched to find Lord Tyrion, the local brothel determined the most likely place.

The housekeeper, a Mrs Beech was middle-aged and hard as stone, she looked at Sansa with annoyance, like she was an underpaid and not a new member of the family.

“My lady follow me to your quarters,” she turned abruptly not waiting to see if Sansa followed, who did she think she was. Sansa followed the forbidden woman through a maze of rooms before opening a set of doors indistinguishable to any others, the rooms were large and airy, an antechamber with a large fireplace and seating for private entertainment, a window the length of the room opened onto a balcony that overlooked the bay, before a curtained arch lead through to a bedroom larger than the hall at Winterfell, a further room was for dressing and a additional bathing room, Sansa had never seen luxury like this.

“Your rooms, they have not previously been used, the nursery for any future Lannister’s is the next floor down, the family dinning room is the other side of the Rock on this floor, Lord Tywin has asked for you to pick you maids, the housemaids will help you tonight, I have arranged for you to interview girls tomorrow for your handmaids.

“I have been housekeeper here for fifteen years, I have served the Lannister’s for longer than that you will find the household runs well under my guidance and that of Mr Beech the steward, my husband. You will have no need to see Mr Beech, I will inform you of any matters needing your attention. I will send maids up to help you dress for the wedding, you will marry when the sun sets, Lord Tyrion normally arrives home then, my lady.” The housekeeper closed the double doors abruptly behind her, locking her in silence except the sound of the ocean.

She had never met a servant like Mrs Beech, secure in her power and not one to take kindly to a new mistress when she has had free rein for fifteen years. Sansa moved around the room, now free to explore without scrutiny, Sansa noted the dust on the surfaces, the small amount of logs in the large hearth, the lack of additional logs for later in the night, the curtain rings not all secure, the pillow haphazard on the chairs, she imagined servants using the rooms freely before she arrived. The bathroom was clean but the dressing room required airing, she would have to get lavender sacks to make it smell better. She would have work to do, if she was hiring her own handmaids they would find her expecting higher standard than Mrs Beech. She could see she would need to start a list in order to get the household staff better trained.

Three maids entered the room then without knocking, giggling to each other as her trunk was deposited in the middle of the room by two guards.

“My lady Mrs Beech sent us to help you,” said the first one, an unkempt girl with a dirty apron. The other two not much better, clearly they had been outside all sweating. She could see they would not be much help, she would have to start with a lesson in how to enter a room with the family, she was starting to get a headache.

***

The sun had set and she had been collected by the guards, having dismissed the unkempt giggling maids as soon as she could, she made her wedding dress with the ties in the front and put her hair on top of her head with curls falling from the back. She was tired as her headache had worsened and the long delay had made her nervous as no updates had been sent to her. As she followed the guard into the public areas of the house she saw they were free of dust and well kept, full candelabras were lit to light the way to the sept. It seems the public rooms were well kept, was this a further slight on her or were all the private rooms just as bad as hers, she would have to tread carefully as she had seen what happened when servants where displeased with their masters, trouble often occurred but first she would have to get through the wedding.

Her father stood waiting, he bent down to her when she took his hand as expected, “I know this was not what you expected but this is for the good of the realm, you are linking the North to the South, be as good a girl as I know you to be.” He led her towards the altar a Septon stood waiting with the imp, he was swaying as he stood, clearly drunk. Lord Tywin stood next to him, angry but Ser Jaime looked worried.

Sansa knew the words of the ceremony bu heart, warrior, maiden, stranger, words to convey that she would now move from her father’s protection to her husbands, her drunk imp of a husband. He was humming an unfamiliar tune as the ceremony progressed, her maiden cloak was removed.

At the point where Tyrion was meant to take the cloak he stumbled and fell onto his face, the Lannister cloak was instead passed to her to put on herself by Lord Tywin, a foreshadowing of her marriage if she but knew it.

Her father grumbled as Lord Tyrion was dragged upright, and marched then pushed into his seat at the table laid out for the wedding feast. A well cooked selection of meats with fresh confections surrounding them, Lord Tywin carried on a conversation with Lord Stark bluntly ignoring Tyrion as he called for more wine and laughed to himself, telling jokes more appropriate to a tavern than a lord’s table. Ser Jaime smiled throughout, helping his brother get more and more drunk, Sansa drank her own wine to dull her now thumping headache and her nerves. She doubted Lord Tyrion would be able to perform however he was known for his whoring, hopefully he would do his duty then leave.

There was no bedding ceremony and Lady Sansa was sent to follow Lord Tyrion to his chambers, located two floors down from her own, in a darkened part of the castle, all but forgotten. His chambers half the size of her own, her unkempt maid undressed her and put her in the bed, Lord Tyrion being attended by his own servants.

Lord Tyrion did not speak, he dosed the candles as he came towards the bed, he climbed on top of her, pushing her nightgown up to her stomach, he adjusted his position then he pushed himself inside her, it was so tight like he was stuffing a ball into her, inch by inch.

“Seven hells your tight, relax and we can continue,” he gritted out. She tried but it was so painful, she couldn’t relax she felt like she was on fire down there. Tears escaped from her eyes, he pushed again then gave up waiting. “Relax girl, now”.

He pinched her sides and in her shock she relaxed “virgins” and he pushed in further. Sansa felt a hot liquid pump into her, flushing her insides, she burned as Lord Tyrion grunted above her, he went on pushing for what she was sure was minutes but it felt longer to her then. He pulled out, she felt her thighs were soaked and she was sore.

“Get out, back to your chambers, you're a Lannister now,” Tyrion rolled out of bed, pulling the sheets off as she moved awkward of the bed. “Father got his gold only time will tell if you were a worth the price, you better hope you were my father doesn’t not like investments that don’t pay.”

Sansa sundered at his threat, she picked the Lannister cloak up as she shuffled out of the room, the maids having taken her clothes when she was undressed. She would repay them for the trick, the halls her empty as she travelled back across the halls, she wondered around the halls until she saw a familiar view out of one of the narrow windows in the halls, her room was cold, the hearth not lit but she would rather be there than her lord’s chambers.

The moon was high as she washed with the water left in her washroom, she scrubbed until the blood was removed, throwing her nightgown on the floor, the Lannister cloak crumbled in the antechamber near the hearth. She was a Lannister, she would have to learn to endure this cold place.


	2. To Be Admired Gold Requires Polishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa learns more about how the household is run and she learns how to handle herself with her new maids and annoys Tywin.

“My lady sorry to disturb you but it’s near time for breakfast and Lord Tywin is especially strict on time keeping.” 

A middle aged maid moved to push the curtains back from the bed, three others followed drawing curtains back from the windows and getting a bath drawn.

“You’ll be wanting a bath this morning come come, we will get you cleaned up.”

The maid near dragged her out of bed to the giggles and whispered of the other middle aged and young maids. She pushed her in the bath as soon as the water was put in, the other maids dropping water onto her head and body, Sansa had her hair drenched in her face. The two young ones started scrubbing her clean with soap, then pulled her out to vigorously rub her dry. The two older maids went to her clothes to pull out a dress, a dark blue dress she never particularly liked and pushed and pulled her into it. Slippers were found and put on and her hair brushed hard to get rid of the tangles.

The same maid, obviously the one in charge stood in front of her, self satisfied and smug.

“There my lady didn’t we say we would have you right as rain and ready for table. Off now you’ll be wanted at breakfast, these two can tidy and I’ll escort you down, you not knowing the way and all.”

The maid walked off expecting her to follow, the others left giggling, this maid expected her bidding done, she had treated Sansa like a child of the house not an adult, who did she think she was. This maid must have been the one who took her clothes last night, she would find out on the way to breakfast at least find out something before facing the Lannister’s. The maid was already half way down the corridor when Sansa came out, waiting impatiently for her.

“Come my lady.” Another command, she wasn’t a dog or a child.

“Wait please, are you and the other maids my attendants now.”

“Yes, my lady, I work under Mrs Beech, me and the others were chosen specially by her.” She sounded so proud, so being close to the housekeeper they would listen to her then, now how far hand in glove were they.

“Do you take instruction from Mrs Beech then, I didn’t see you last nightafter the wedding but the chambers of Lord Tyrion were tended too.”

“Mrs Beech instructed us to clean the rooms once you were in the bedchamber my lady then we were to leave. You won’t find anything wasted in this house my lady, everything done to Mrs Beech’s specifications. We only ran your bath this morning because it’s tradition my lady. Here now the breakfast room is the last door on the right around the next bend, I’ll leave you now. Mrs Beech wants her report.”

Before Sansa could comment on why a report on her should be given to the housekeeper the maid was gone, no name or curtsy provided. She would have to dig further, she was the lady of the house now, not a child and the maids and the housekeeper would have to learn that she wasn’t to be pushed around.

As she pushed open the door to the breakfast room, the footman had moved to open them her new father-in-law spoke.

“Ah Lady Sansa come to join me, rushed off to town this morning still drunk and dragging Jaime with him.“

He was alone at the table but was completely content, reading correspondence as he finished his meal. Sansa sat in one of the vacant seats, two down from Tywin making sure not to crowd him. A servant appeared with tea for her and took her order for eggs, ham and spinach. She did not think Casterly Rock served porridge like Winterfell did. As she waited she looked around the room, it was well kept and used, the furnishings comfortable and the fire lit.

“You are not expected to appear at breakfast Lady Sansa, I value quiet in the morning so you will not find me much company. As my other children do they often take breakfast and lunch solitary we only come together for dinner, it saves arguments and I don’t like chatter.”

Feeling unwelcome and already wanting to slap the maids. “My father isn’t here, the maids said to make my way here.”

“Your father left last night after you bedding ceremony was confirmed, wanted to be on the road.The maids must have miscommunicated, in your wing the rooms are free for your use. There is a room set aside for a nursery soon, when you start increasing I expect confirmation.” Lord Tywin stood dropping his napkin on the plate and left the room, correspondences in hand.

Sansa’s meal arrived, artfully arranged and hot, she finished the meal but didn’t taste any of it. Casterly Rock was as unfriendly as the occupants, she understood she was to keep to herself in her own wing of the Rock until further notice, a brood mare her only function.

Sansa walked back towards her wing, but took a look around the rest of the floor she was on first, the rooms were clean if they were used for the public but some were covered in dust, little used and containing boxes, books or unused furniture. Sansa saw maids in unused rooms giggling and not doing much work, she walked through the public rooms, fires were litas the weather was still cool from the long winter.

She went back to her rooms, expecting a fire lit but the room was as she left it, her bed unmade, the bath moved back into the back room, fire unlit and her clothes still in their trunk. She rang the bell pull and waited, she watched the sun rise above the houses in Lannisport, she pulled the bell pull four times before the same unkempt maid from the previous day arrived, it was the same one who had help this morning. It appeared one of her maids were also a chamber maid, she wondered what the other maids normal jobs were, as the highest ranking female in the Lannister family she should have maids trained for the role, Mrs Beech was making it clear she did not approve of Sansa.

“My Lady you call,” the unkempt maid curtsied and looked down, clearly embarrassed to appear and worried.

“Yes, several times. I understand these are now my rooms and so are the surrounding ones, I want a fire lit here each morning and the evening. Also clear the room two doors down I have no use for the old armour.”

“Yes, my lady,” the chambermaid bobbed a curtsey and left the room.

Sansa waited for the firewood to materialise and the sound of servants to appear to remove the items. Two helpful guards arrived, they were competent and removed the unwanted items and brought in some of the furniture she had spied in others that she would use. She thanked and dismissed them, clearly the guards were not under Mrs Beech’s rule.

Sansa entered one of the rooms that had used to be a ladies sitting room and decided to take a more in-depth look at the contents. Sansa found old letters and writing paper, yellowed with age and dried up ink pots. She found molly embroidery hoops and have finished tapestries, they had been locked away and forgotten. Sansa thought they must either be Cersei or Joanna Lannister’s but thought more likely to be Cersei’s as the Lady of the Rock’s chambers would be on the same floor as Tywin’s. Sansa then found a old herb chest, there was no herbs inside and that clearly never been used, that settled it thought Sansa, this had to be Cersei’s dumping room, a lady with Lady Joanna Lannister’s reputation would have kept a filled out chest.

Sansa returned to her own bedchamber to find the other two young maids both better dressed than the chambermaid and the older head maid present. The fire was still unlit and the women were only just making the bed, her dress had been put back into the wardrobe, no mending having occurred to the torn hem.

“There is little point putting a dress away if it needs mending, see to it or are none of your claiming a talent with a needle. What were your positions pre my arrival,” Sansa deliberately slowed her pace as she walked to the wardrobe and took out her dress, dropping it onto a nearby chair.

“Maids my lady, do you require anything else as Mrs Beech has us working to prepare for the feast day celebrations in two days time.” The older woman spoke, her tone insolent.

“A fire in the hearth and logs to last the rest of the day, I did ask for them earlier, the other maid from last night did relay the message as guards did arrive to help, Mrs Beech seems not to have received the message. I can’t imagine why, please convey that to her as a standing order.”

The older woman stiffened, she was not used to taking orders directly from highborn, she wondered how much value Mrs Beech actually had in her if she reacted light this to a simple order that wasn’t even a direct admonishment. Sansa looked at the other women they were quiet and observing. Waiting for an instruction, the older woman didn’t move.

“I require needle and thread, I also require direction to the appropriate shop for fabric and writing supplies, you two will accompany me. Get your cloaks,” Sansa turned back to the older woman, “I am sure Mrs Beech won’t mind me taking them, please see that my requirements reach her before I return.”


	3. Gold Is Not The Only Currency In The Kingdom

The two young maids had giggled all the way down to Lannisport, they now lead the way through the streets, she might have been the chambermaid for all the attention they paid her, she would have to sort this and soon. They reached a courtyard that was surprisingly empty only a few woman present, the sun was full in the sky which made the courtyard hot which could explain why hardly anyone was there. Sansa took her hood down, her maids didn’t Sansa couldn’t understand it, she was of the North and even she was hot.

“Mrs Beech asked that we collect some more items for the feast while with you, the shop for fabric and thread most used by highborn is the blue awning one down that street, if we run now we can be back and ready for when you are done my lady.” One of the maids said as she pointed down a wide avenue, Sansa saw the coloured awning it wasn’t far.

Sansa nodded and the maids scurried off, Sansa was glad as they had been tiresome. Sansa looking into the windows, the fabrics were bright and the display tasteful, Sansa pulled the door and entered the shop. She entered to see half dressed woman displaying clothing foe whores, Sansa saw men watching the woman, one of the women noticed her and stilled, this caused a ripple effect. Sansa saw the same thing occurred in the men, some so drunk they went on staring at the women but some intrigued by the new woman. Sansa turned to go back but her gaze was caught by a alcove next to the window, her husband was sat in a chair, two women with him, one bare chested then other in the process of raising her opaque skirt. He was not looking at the whores, he was looking at her.

“I didn’t know I married a whore or have you come to offer your services, i’m afraid no one wants a fridgit Northern bitch in the South,” Tyrion laughed and pulled the bare chested girl closer so he could nuzzle the breast.

Sansa flew through the door out to the street, and down the lane. She was breathing heavily but stopped, she couldn’t lose her composure in the middle of the street, she was already humiliated by the shop she couldn’t show her upset in public. Luckily most of the men in the shop had been drunk, her husband included, hopefully they wouldn’t remember but Sansa doubted it. Sansa stopped and turned back to face the courtyard, her maids were there, they were sat by the fountain both giggling madly, they stood and left smirked on their faces secure in their victory and eager to inform the rest of the servants. Sansa closed her eyes and walked to the courtyard, the maids were far in front they were starting the climb back up to the Rock. Sansa could see they had taken her the long way round, drawing her to the disreputable part of town.

Sansa squared her shoulders then turned to walk in the opposite direction they had led her, the streets were busy but the people were wealthier, their clothes rich, the shops more glided than she had seen before. Sansa stopped in the bakery to buy her favourite lemon cakes, the man behind kind and offering congratulations on her marriage once he spotted her red hair. He was overheard and soon she was being introduced and congratulated by all the people in the shop, Sansa drew her hood down, there was no point hiding. She asked the direction of the haberdashery and went there. It was large the shop went back a long way, different alcoves wear strategically placed for models to come out to show off gowns for clients and to allow privacy. Further back was curtained off places for fittings and adjustments of gown, Sansa saw shop girls seeing to each of the more likely to buy clients attentive and well mannered.

A girl appeared in front of her, she was sweet faced with long brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, pretty and well groomed. 

“Welcome to Lannisport’s finest haberdashery I am Elise, how can I help you today my lady,” the girl curtsied and led Sansa further into the stall.

“I need to restock my chests, I need fabric, needles thread all the trimmings I underestimated that my husband’s household would have a supply, it seems to not have a competent seamstress amongst its servants a rarity,” Sansa smiled thinking take the bait.

“Oh my lady we can help you we have everything you need. We can have your parcels delivered if this is a big order if you leave us with a direction. Would you like to open an account.” The girl brought her over to the fabrics first.

“Casterly Ro-,” before Sansa could finish the girl gasped and covered her mouth.

“Oh my lady your the new Lady Lannister I do beg your pardon, I will go get my mistress, she’s coming now you should have her attention I apologise,” the girl was looking to her employer begging with her eyes as the blond haired woman arrived, she shot the girl a disapproving look then turned to Sansa all smiles.

“Lady Sansa I apologise I did not know of your presence, I am the proprietor Mrs Mont, Elise should have informed me how can my establishment help you,” Mrs Mont moved in front of Elise, pushing the girl back.

“I only just arrived here, I did not expect anyone to recognise me by sight however Elise was doing a wonderful job and I am here to restock my supplies, casterly Rock does not seem to keep any in evidence. I was hoping you could help, I wouldn’t want to pull you away from other clients fittings when I haven’t started to look at styles quite yet. Elise can help me with the minor details, your time is too valuable.”

Sansa didn’t want the poor girl to receive more of a punishment than she was going to receive already for not recognising her, Lord Tywin had announced the betrothal months ago, a report on what the new Lady Lannister looked like was sure to of reached Mrs Mont. she was sure a selection of appropriate fabrics and designs had been created to show her on the first opportunity, the seamstress would want to have her as her client so she could be the top seamstress for all the surrounding ladies of nobility.

Mrs Mont led Sansa father back into the shop to a sea of deep reds, purples and turquoise, her rumoured favourite colours no doubt, “I will leave you with Elise my lady, please let me know when it is convenient for me to take your measurements for future purchase, Elise is a competent seamstress herself and one of my best girls.”The woman moved off satisfied with the flattery and that she had got Sansa in front of no doubt very expensive fabric.

Sansa looked through the fabrics and thread carefully picking the ones she thought she would use and some she could use to embroider her own gowns. She looked at the trimmings and accessorises on offer picking a few and then brought everything she thought she would need in future as she had discovered very few basics in the rooms she had been given and doubled that Mrs Beech would be helpful enough to supply her with anything she forgot.

She was entertained in the shop and introduced to several other western lands ladies, all young marriage age ones giggling and blushing to be introduced to her. The mothers were welcoming and clearly news of her shopping trip had already travelled as some woman were quietly amused but Sansa brazened it out, she would not allow a maids betrayal to cause her unrepairable damage. She explained it as a prank and let it be known that her household would be tightened up, some of the younger matrons offering sympathy. Mrs Beech was clearly not popular amongst the noble ladies from when they visited Casterly Rock their husbands were catered too but the woman were often left as an afterthought.

The girl Elise was kind and helpful, clearly knowledgable and once Sansa had shown more of a aptitude then just picking a fabric and expecting a dress they had discussed the merits of different products, Elise had also inform Sansa discreetly about each new lady before they approached which had helped Sansa distinguish who was a gossip and who to be more wary of.She had made a dent in her left over allowance from her father and the allowance she had seen on the marriage contract when she went snooping in her father’s solar. Elise was packing her purchases for her as she called for the shop boys when Sansa suddenly realised she would have to leave the girl here.

“Elise do you want a position as a ladies maid, I am in need of one and you have been so helpful today,” the girl started then a look of joy and hopefulness crossed her face.

She nodded as her fingers flutter across the fabric she still needed to pack. “Then you shall come with me today, go pack your things and say your goodbyes I will wait.” The girl made note of the purchases in a ledger then went to the back where gasps of shock and joy could be heard. Mrs Mont appeared and came to Sansa.

“It appears you are taking my girl as well as my latest fabrics Lady Lannister I will be sorry to see her go and a ladies maid she could never dream so high so is from Lannisport’s poorest district but has such a talent with a needle. Please do visit again my lady.” Mrs Moot clasped her hands and curtsied deeply, as well she might she has just received a hefty sum from the purchases Sansa had made and could now boast that her shop girls must be the best to be taken in by the new Lady Lannister. Sansa waited as the maid returned with a large carpet bag and a hatbox, her outdoor cloak on and trailing two shop boys that had her purchases.

Sansa led the way out of the shop asking Elise where the nearest apothecary was on the way out of town back to the rock the sun was past midday and Sansa wanted to return before the evening. She made a quick trip inside the shop and order a supply of one of everything needed for a well stocked noble woman simples chest, another shop boy was soon joining her little train.

She led the way back to the Rock, the guards doing a double take when they saw the shop boys, they normally came through the servants entrance never with the family, Sansa dismissed that idea. She didn’t want any of her purchases or Elise to go missing in Mrs Beech’s care, she already had the maids to deal with tonight she did not want to go hunting for her things.

She thanked and dismissed the shop boys when her purchases were left in her new solar, the room had been dusted as requested but also snooped through, the papers she had left out were arranged differently. Sansa did not like the idea of being spied upon within her own home. She saw a key in the door asgestured Elise out of the room, she removed it from the door and turned it in the lock on the outside then put it in her dresses pocket, she ignored Elise’s questioning look. When she entered her our bedroom she found the same three women from the morning present and Mrs Beech.

Mrs Beech stopped her fidgeting, an indignant expression on her face, the other three woman stood confidently behind her, they looked like her father and his guards looked when he was tasing judgement on a thief.

“Lady Lannister we wondered where you were, Lord Tywin asked for you after luncheon and when you did not return with your maids we began to worry. We were about to send guards out to look for you.”

Sansa moved to one of the chairs in by the fireplace, she needed to distinguish herself from tMrs Beech, servants were expected to stand highborn weren’t, it would remind Mrs Beech that she wasn’t another kitchenmaid or visiting highborn she could ignore. Sansa ignored the fact that she hadn’t spoken to Tywin yet to find out how much authority she had in the household, yet.

“Your two chosen maids decided they had had enough of my company and left me in Lannisport, they also misdirected me through town and took possibly the longer route around the outskirts of Lannisport before arriving at the merchant district. I no longer require their services, they are dismissed from my service they can help in the kitchen as they clearly need more supervision.”

“My Lady surely you misunderstood my girls they would never-” Mrs Beech spluttered taken aback from the story and clearly unaware that the girls had used the time away to enjoy themselves.

“Your girls, are they your relatives Mrs Beech.” Sansa enquired, it would explain their self confidence which was now seemingly ebbing away as they watched their conversation.

“Yes, Lady Lannister they are, my nieces they are so important to me, they always wanted to work at Casterly Rock they could work for House Lannister. I’m sure they merely wanted to give you a tour of the town they are such good girls and they have done marvellously with your room.”

Mrs Beech started to fidget again, pulling her chain up to her waist, she kept fingering the keys, passing them threw her hands. Sansa saw skeleton keys and separate ones for other rooms, the ribbon that was attached to the key now in her pocket matched some of the keys on her chain.

“Having come from the North I might not be aware of how staff conduct themselves and people behave, I have vermin expectations.”

Mrs Beech jumped on the opening, gripping the keys still in her hand tightly, her knuckles turning white. “The Westerlands are part of the South, we are very different to the North my lady do things differently here. I am sure that the girls will all” Mrs Beech turned to eye her nieces and the older woman before continuing. “Take any instructions that you have. Im sure as you become accustomed to the westerlands you will see that we are as good as any other household. Lord Tywin takes his own servants with him to King’s Landing, says we are better than the Red keep’s. I’m sure my girls just misunderstood you.”

Sansa smiled, keeping her teeth hidden.

“In Winterfell although it is cold we still ask basic requests that the servants complete within a reasonable time, I do not expect to have to wait hours for a simple task. This morning I requested my rooms be cleaned and fire laid, I also requested help with moving furniture, thankfully two of the guards helped with that. I understand the chambermaid relayed that instruction from the two guards who moved the furniture. I am unsure what happened with my other requests.”

Sansa looked to the still unlaid fire, “In Winterfell all members of the family had fires laid their rooms for the afternoon, all family rooms also had them daily, rooms were also clean.”

Mrs Beech looked at the unswept floor and bare grate, she didn’t say a word.

“I was woken roughly and pushed to bath and dress this morning, your favourite assistant, by her own self important admission, was rude and misdirected me to the breakfast room this morning, I understand Lord Tywin does not like to be disturbed in the morning.

“Your nieces behaved more like heavy handed scullery maids newly employed then trained handmaids. If they are meant to be trained by yourself all three of them should be aware of what is expected when in service to a highborn lady, least of all should be a fire and taking care of my unpacking. I find your nieces to be lazy and all of your choices for maids cannot by their own admission thread a needle.”

Mrs Beech turned to her three women, glaringly at them.

“They have also given me incorrect information. After your nieces left me I restocked some of the chests I found in my other rooms, I think handmaids, as that is what they want to be, should know to tidy and restock supplies without being told to do so by their mistress. I think they all need further training and would do better in supervised work. I have engaged a new handmaid.”

Sansa motioned Elise forward who cursed to Mrs Beech.

“This is Elise, she requires a room appropriate to her station so they will have to move chambers more appropriate to their station. I will repeat my instructions to staff only once, I do not like to repeat myself, I do not expect to repeat myself again to any maid. I require a fire lit in my rooms each morning, and in the solar and sitting rooms. I expect breakfast and luncheon served in the room nearest to the ocean down the corridor, I require table and chairs to be placed there as I understand that everyone eats separately except the evening meal. I expect all the rooms to be cleaned, by morning, I’m sure that your excellent staff can manage that as they were no available during the day.”

Sansa stood in front of Mrs Beech. “The chambermaid who helped those three,” Sansa motioned dismissively to the now upset nieces and the seething older woman. “Can be promoted to my handmaid as well, she is hardworking and did follow orders. I am unhappy with how the work is carried out in this household as certain members seem to do all the work while others are idyl.”

“Yes, my lady,” Mrs Beech murmured cowed.

“Please see to it. Elise, I’m sure Mrs Beech will show you to your new accommodation, I believe the evening meal will begin soon, you must be going, you are dismissed.”

Sansa swept out of the room to the dinning room to see her new family.


	4. Gold Does Not Act As A Shield From Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tyrion only chapter

**Tyrion**

Tyrion had always hated family dinners, especially when Cersei was present she normally spent the whole time snipping at him. Jaime had dragged him from the brothel as the sun set to arrive at the dinning table as the food was served, his not so innocent wife was sitting quite at the table, half way along as his father sat at the head of the table. He saw that they had brought out his father’s preferred wine even though he hardly ever indulged, the staff never liked him, he little wife wasn’t in favour either she had been given the most uncomfortable chair in the dinning room.

Once the servers had put down the last dish and vacated, Tywin did not like to have servants hovering in rooms waiting to attend during meals or family discussions, Tywin started his interaction. He started with jaime asking how his practice had been, what he was still doing here as he wanted to be a kings guard he had no business in the Westerlands, Jaime reacted like he always did indignant but not moving, he said he was leaving in the morning, he never stood up to their father unless he had to protect Cersei, with him he just consoled him. His own brother had been no help with him fighting his father on his marriage to the ice cold Stark girl currently ignoring him across the table.

“I see you made it back from Lannisport Lady Sansa, you had an eventful day I hear. Lannister’s do not walk through Lannisport without guards, you do not walk back here when carriages are available, the stops the spectacle of you trailing a group of shop boys with you through town and then into the castle. I also hear you met half of my vessel’s wives and daughters informally, this at least I can condone. However you brought a new maid back with.”

“I didn’t bring a handmaid with me and the one Mrs Beech provided did not suit, I thought it good to raise a local girl outside the castle up.” Sansa said scrunching her hands around her napkin. She looked anxious, a girl outside the servants could be her creature, Tyrion decided he would have to look in on his wife tomorrow.

“Lions we not concern themselves with the sheep Lady Sansa, however taking on the girl in front of others has already travelled to all the houses in the Westerlands. I do not expect you to pick up new servants every time you leave Casterly Rock. You are free to pick your own servants from within the household, I also expect you to entertain those you were introduced too soon, house Lannister are the wardens of the West you will be expected to arrange a social calendar.” Tyrion had never been welcome at any social gathering held by his father, he had normally spent the time in Lannisport brothels instead quite happy to be out of the way, he hoped his father did not expect him to attend now he was married.

“Yes, Lord Tywin may I speak with you tomorrow afternoon to go over the existing calendar you have with the lords.” The ice maiden had been trained by her mother to run a household, he would look forward to her fighting with Mrs Beech, she had never liked him but would help the girl if it meant he would have a hot breakfast in the mornings.

“You are also expected to take over the running of this house, you will be expected to host the summer ball now there is a Lady Lannister once again in residence, this is at the end of next month. My sister Lady Genna will be here the week before, she can support you.”

Tywin then turned to stare at him, “You waddle around in my houses colours, saying the words of our house whenever you feel clever but have since your birth done no service to this house.”

“I think I performed a service yesterday father, one that is -“ Tyrion took a drink of the wine on offer before ripping into a leg of mutton.

“Be quite. You will be expected to attend the summer ball, you and your wife are expected to announce the next generation of house Lannister, I will not be disappointed in this Tyrion. You are lazy, obstinate and vulgar, you are banned from all the whore houses in Lannisport, you are not to leave here until your wife is pregnant. Do you understand.”

Tyrion stopped eating, looking at his father’s face, his features blunt like granite. “Yes, father.”

“I hope this will stop your wife visiting brothels as well, in the South ladies do not enter brothels in broad daylight, you are not to help Tyrion bring this house into disgrace. Why dud you enter into a known brothel, answer girl.” Tywin turned to his wife his expression just as hard.

The girl froze like a deer did on King Robert’s tiresome hunts, he managed to miss as many as possible sighting his poor riding skills but he had never enjoyed the hunt of weaker creatures and the way a deer froze before running in a panic reminded him of his new bride. He forgot she was six years younger than him, she had only seen the tale of the last winter.

“Whores are part of Lannisport as well father, perhaps she wanted to introduce herself to them as well, they are my favourite part of Lannisport. My wife has good taste, she only visited the best brothel-“

“You and your whores have already shamed this family, your new wife will not go out without an escort. Mrs Beech informed me her nieces accompanied you until you left on your own and you ended up in a brothel.”

“I was misinformed,” Sansa said looking as Lord Tywin as his nostrils flared and he looked more like a enraged dragon than a man.

“Misinformed, it was a brothel. In the North brothels and whores might be beside castles but ladies do not acknowledge or go near brothels here. You will take guards with you when outside the Rock I will assign you someone who will not steer you towards a brothel. The maids who misinformed you will be punished, you cannot allow a fly to annoy you before a bigger animal will try which you will not be able to swat it away. You will learn that I do not tolerate disrespect of my house, I suggest you learn our history lady Sansa.”

“I already spoke to Mrs Beech and dismissed them from my service.” Sansa spoke up.

“You dismissed them.”

“I said that they needed jobs where they were supervised more perhaps the kitchen,Mrs Beech is moving them now.” Lady Sansa finished eating and took a large drink from her goblet. Tyrion hoped she wasn’t a slush like his sister, they didn’t need another drunk in the family, he already made sure to have his own bottle when he went to family dinners, he didn’t need more competition.

Tywin said nothing and the servers returned to bring the desserts, he stayed silent clearly thinking and luckily Sansa had enough sense to keep quite. When the last of the wine was served his father turned back to him.

“You can do anything you like during the day other than be in the company of whores, drink as much as you like but you will fulfil your duty to house Lannister and be capable of performing to get an heir for my house each evening, Lady Sansa you are restricted until you produce to two glasses all day.” Tyrion stared at his father, he had arrived already having drunk most of the day away, he had finished off another during the main meal and just had the last glass of the meal. He did not expect his father to order him to bed his wife every evening and he didn’t want to bed the girl.

He stood and gestured to his wife to follow, he better get this over with so he could go out again.


	5. Gold Brings More Gold When Well Spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry been moving house and starting uni again for the second time, apologises. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like this so I know what people are liking disliking. 
> 
> Next chapter will develop Sansa in the outside community and introduce the wider Lannister’s.

Sansa returned to her own chambers again with her dress on, she would have to leave instruction for a bed wrap to be left in her husbands chambers, she did not appreciate returning in soiled clothes, at least her lord husband was less drunk and hadn't hurt her as much as the previous evening although he hadn’t spoken except to tell her to lift her skirts and get on the bed. He had left almost immediately, getting redressed and collecting another bottle of wine from a sideboard before he left, his doublet still open.

Sansa entered her chamber to see a fire in the grate and her room had been dusted, she would check the other rooms tomorrow. Elise and the other chambermaid had already been at work and left a clear bowl of water for washing and a warming pan in her bed, maybe the servants were better than she thought. She removed her clothes and washed Tyrion from her skin, luckily he hadn’t made her remove her gown this time, he had just had her sit on the bed while he rutted, detached and grumpy. She had tried to thank him for the help at the table but he had brushed it aside saying he was the Lannister that visited brothels not his wife and he expected her to make sure he had a warm breakfast from now on. That was all he had said, not even a word of farewell or enquiry about her after he had spent his seed within her. She was sore and bruises where he had pushed her into the mattress the night before, he prayed to the seven and the old gods that she was with child soon, she did not enjoy the act that men and whores seemed to love and could not understand why they did. All the ladies when their discussion leaned towards the act said it was a dirty and uncomfortable act that woman as wives had to endure for children. Sansa now understood that to be a wife there had to be a difference from a whore as how could one enjoy it and the other hate it, there must be a physical difference between the high and low born girls, Sansa prayed harder before she fell asleep.

***

Elise with the chambermaid woke Sansa the next morning, they accomplished her morning dressing with ease, Sansa only had direct Elise twice for things she would not know as a shop assistant, the chambermaid whose now was Anna was gentle and efficient in her tasks, she should have been promoted to a higher position long ago. Sansa wondered how many other maids where not being used to their full potential within the household, Anna lead her next door to a now cleaned room furnished with chairs and table, a selection of breakfast options were present and Sansa found them to be lukewarm, she wondered how long they had been sat there as Sansa had not seen either Elise or Anna go out to send a message that Sansa was nearly ready for breakfast.

“Were you ordered to wake me because the meal was ready or the other way around Anna?” Sansa asked as she buttered a piece of toast and took a slice of bacon to top it off.

“Mrs Beech order us up here as cook had served Lord Tywin breakfast and yours was ready just after.”

“Is there a special event on today?”

“No, my lady.”

Sansa smiled as she bit into her toast, a festival or large ball was grounds for the lords and ladies of the household to take direction for when and where to eat however on any other day it was at the lord and ladies discretion. She wondered if the cook was a favourite of Mrs Beech and had grown accustomed to direct listing ladies just as much as Mrs Beech had.

“Anna how long have you been with the family, are you also related to anyone in the household.”

“My mother previous worked here but has married one of the guards, he is part of the cavalry. I used to work in Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna’s floor but when Mrs Beech became housekeeper I was moved down to Lord Tyrion’s rooms then I was also assigned your own rooms my lady. Mrs Beech promoted her own team of maids when she became housekeeper.”

Mrs Beech promoted her supporters, giving them jobs with more prestige and little work, just like she did with her nieces. Promoting young impressionable girls who haven’t put in the work before older girls who have the experience, it would explain the cook and the harassed pages that Sansa had seen running around the castle. Sansa kept asking questions to Anna as she eat, getting the history of the castle staff, who had been in positions of power pre and post Mrs Beech’s rise to housekeeper, how the household was managed, where was everyone, when were they busy. By the time Sansa had finished her selection of breakfast treats she knew how the household worked, now she needed to make an impression on the whole staff.

The door to her breakfast room opened, “Lady Sansa Lord Tywin requests you down in the stables immediately.” The page stood with the door open as he waited to escort her out.

Sansa did not mention to the page that if she was asked for immediately by Lord Tywin that implied an order rather than a request. She remembered that Lord Tywin had said he would see Mrs Beech’s nieces punished, she realised that she didn’t even know their names.

Sansa entered the stables to see the whole staff was assembled, Mrs Beech was on her knees begging, tears rolling down her face and the other maids were huddled together, holding each other in comfort. The men of the household stood watching, their faces blank, more used to scenes of punishment from helping when the Lannister army travelled. Mrs Beech’s two nieces were stood in the centre of the courtyard, soldiers either side of them holding them up as chains were locked onto their wrists and ankles.

A soldier came towards her as she came into the sun. “Lady Sansa I am Ser Amory Lorch of House Lorch, I have served House Lannister, I am to be your personal guard from now on. Lord Tywin has left a place for you.” The soldier was wearing hose Lannister armour, his own sigil, a black manticore on a red field was on the pommel of his sword.

The solider bowed then proceeded Sansa to her designated spot, one behind Lord Tywin visible to all the household. The message was clear, she approved of the punishment and would watch it so next time she should hand out just as hard a punishment as Lord Tywin.

Lord Tywin motioned to a waiting servant who brought forward cauldrons of tar and honey, the smell was like burning sewage and the heat could be felt from where Sansa was standing.

“You think you are better than those of House Lannister, you think you are better than a high born lady. Your aunt has raised you to have a sense of entitlement that is above your station, you are scullery maids pretending to be maids pretending to be ladies of a great house. You will find out today what becomes of those who think themselves better than their masters,” Lord Tywin waved a hand in command and the women were thrown on the ground, their hair was pulled so their heads were pulled off the ground.

The cauldron was tipped and hot dirty honey was poured over their hair down then their faces, then it was poured onto their lower legs. The tar was poured over their feet. The whole courtyard could smell the burning flesh as they screamed, Mrs Beech was backing away, screaming as well. Feathers were brought forward, they looked like chicken feather, the soldiers then tossed them over the girls, the feathers sticking to their skin, making them look no better than urchins.

More soldiers came out then, pulling a cart high with horses dun from the stables, freshly mucked out by the smell.

“You are common birds I won’t waste resources on you, your rooms have been searched, you seem to have large salaries, I do not know a Lord in the seven kingdoms who would pay a housemaid so much. Your treasured finery, which looks every familiar as I’m sure Lady Sansa will attest to, has been taken. The rest is here.” Sansa turned at that, they had taken her possessions in less than a day of her service, they were sure of their aunts power.

The cauldron was moved back as a bucket was brought forward, a small pile of chains in silver and ostrich feathers and good quality cloth dumped into the ground.

“You will walk into town and pawn your tawdy pieces, you have a debt to repay, you will then be brought back to the castle to work to repay that debt.” Two other soldiers stepped forward and threw buckets of dirty water over the two girls, the honey rolling down the girls. The dun from the stables was then poured over them, the girls cries now whimpers as they sort to cover their heads.

Other soldiers surrounded the courtyard, all readying their own horses for exercise, Sansa noted the faces of the men who approved of the punishment, Yarwyck, Greenfield, Tarly, Lefford, Crakehell, Swyft, and those that looked uneasy, Blount, Gaunt, Frey and Rosby. The majority of the household staff seemed to be uneasy, shifting their feet and trying to back away, Sansa made note of those that stayed still or tried to disappear into the shadows.

The original soldiers who had held them now prodded them with their swords to get up, then moved out of the courtyard towards Lannisport.

“Clear this up, woman pull yourself together, stand up.” Lord Tywin ordered as he came to stand beside Sansa, he then gave her a look. “We will have that meeting in a hour, I expect you in my solar.”

Tywin then mounted his waiting horse and rode off the commanders ordering the remaining soldiers to mount and follow.

Sansa was left with her new guard and the nervous household servants.

Mrs Beech was still sobbing as the cook and another servant woman comforted her, Sansa watched the other staff, not many were crying and some looked almost bored. The younger housemaids and kitchenmaids had carefully set faces as they stood two the side in the sun, being the lowest servants they had been directed to stand in the face of the red hot sun, Sansa herself was wanting a fan as she stood in the sun watching them.

“I will be reviewing the staff as more than the public and Lord Tywin’s rooms need to be cleaned, for the Protector of the Westerlands household the whole house should be spotless and the duties each person is responsible for. I will be talking to you all and I require all the family rooms to be spotless and comfortable to be used by this evening, dismissed.” Sansa turned her back on the household staff and strode towards the stables, she would let that skin through the staff and then she could see who would be bold and who would hide.

***

Sansa retreated to the library for the morning, looking at the House Lannister charts of the families and the current members, she also found old histories of the family, the Lannisters had been social creatures for years prior to Lord Tywin’s tenure. His father’s excesses had stopped the parties and social events, when he died Lord Tywin had not carried them on and Lady Joanna had not been very social other than court required events as wife to Hand of the King. Lord Tywin was respected as a hardened soldier, a man who kept his own counsel and someone to always make sure you paid back but he was not a social person and his lady even less so. There were no accounts of balls, festival or even social teas, not even for Cersei or Jaime’s name day, they should have had them as the highest ranking noblemen’s children in the Westerlands.

The histories of Lord Tywin and the songs he had inspired were also in the library, the leaves worn, clearly Jaime or more likely Cersei had poured over them as the finger marks were child sized. He was held as a legend, someone close had written the account as it detailed how the families had tried to fight back and mentioned how they fell back on their houses tried methods. Giving histories of the family members behaviour at parties or ruin at the card tables.

Sansa then started looking for the old household accounts, but they were not there, they were not in any of the crates or wardrobes in the family rooms. Sansa even looked in Cersei’s old rooms, by the state of her old rooms they hadn’t been touched since she left to marry Robert Baratheon and Cersei did not concern herself with the running of the household. Sansa looked once more in the library and Joanna’s old rooms but found nothing.

Sansa gave up and made her way down to the kitchens, Mrs Beech should know where the accounts were. As she walked down she saw two young maids scurry ahead of her, there was hurried footsteps as she came down the servants staircase to the kitchen, Mrs Beech arrived from the kitchen, unkept and trying to hide the anger.

“My Lady you can ring the bell if you require assistance or ask one of the maids or footman for help, there is no need to come down,” Mrs Beech lifted her hands trying to steer Sansa away as well as block off the kitchen and the rest of the servant quarters.

Sansa looked at the corridor and saw that although there was a full fire and pots cooking for the noon day meal, all the servants were not present. Sansa walked past mrs Beech, brushing aside her arms with force as she did not give way, Sansa entered the kitchen to find a sleeping man in the corner who woke as she walked through, he stuttered as he stood up.

“My Lady we did not expect-“. Sansa turned her eyes to his clothes, well pressed and well made, equal to the major-domo suit, but she had not seen him above stairs.

“And you are?” Sansa elongated the sentence letting it hang there as he turned red.

“Mr Beech my Lady, I am Mrs Beech’s husband.”

“I have not seen you above stairs, what is your role here?”

“I don’t work above stairs my Lady, I manage the household, I do.”

“Manage the stables, you are the major-domo then.”

“No, that’s Dingle, my lady he runs the day to day and Bridgeson manages the stables.”

“If Bridgeson manages the horses and the stable hands and Dingle manages the household what do you manage. ”

“I oversee it all my Lady. I’ve been here since Lady Joanna died.”

“Thats over ten years that’s a very long time, what happened to the last steward?”

“Never used to have a steward I used to be a stable hand before but Mrs Beech promoted me as more servants were took on after Lady Joanna’s passing as Mrs Beech took over the household management. The queen, I mean Lady Cersei that was had no interest my Lady.”

“As a servant in a position of authority you should lead by example, yet I find you sleeping in the kitchen in a chair that seems to be cushioned, do you often take to napping the day away when you should be working.”

“No my Lady I never, I just dosing after this mornings meeting I mean.” He started shifting and looking behind Sansa for help.

“My lady my husband helps with the household as well as it is so large, may I ask for you to wait in the upstairs parlour while I get what you need if you would direct me.”

“No you may not, I want the household accounts, all of them. I cannot find any household accounts, they should be upstairs. You manage the accounts now, have you had them moved somewhere, where are they.” Sansa turned so she had Mrs Beech and her husband in her line of sight, they both tensed.

“I keep the books in the office my Lady. Mr Beech lets me use his. Surely you are too busy to want them, you don’t need them” Mrs Beech moved towards Mr Beech.

“I would not have asked for them if I did not want them, your office through here.”

  
Sansa moved before Mrs Beech could answer the question, she headed to the corridor that would have household the upper servants. The servants stopped astonished as she walked through the servants hall, they were eating a large plentiful breakfast, further down the table were the maids and her own servants were household, completely in the wrong place due to their rank were eating what looked like yesterdays meal and cold porridge. Sansa kept walking Mrs Beech following behind her with her husband trailing them, next she saw what were the group that had supported Mrs Beech in the courtyard eating a meal equal to the families, the cook red-faced, upper maids and her nieces both fresh faced and wrapped in blankets, looking like they had been there a long time.

“If you are here eating breakfast who is deliver your pieces in town, answer now.” Sansa snapped as they looked behind her again.

Sansa looked behind her to Mrs Beech, she had the chatelaine keys on her belt. “Your keys,” Sansa gestured then took unclipped them from Mrs Beech’s belt as she stood still. Sansa then locked the end door out of the room and walked back the way she had came.

“What are you doing-“ spluttered the cook.

“My Lady, you… you.” One of the maids lurched across the table.

“Come back here you can’t” Mrs Beech screeched as she turned around to look at her husband who was stood watching her a grim expression on his face, already knowing the outcome.

“You obviously have plenty of food to eat, you will not starve, stay here until you are told to leave.” With that Sansa closed the door separating them from the rest of the servants hall and locked the door.

The rest of the lower servants were sat stunned still eating at the table and a surprised major-domo was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, he had come in from outside, two more young maids were stood behind him holding the baskets that had held Mrs Beech’s nieces treasures.

“The door is not to be locked until further notice, who is the next most senior cook?”

Everyone looked at each other then, pointed in the room.

“Are all the senior staff in the room behind me Dingle? Why are you as butler and major-domo not in there as well?”

“Mrs Beech was given management of the household my Lady, Mr and Mrs Beech and I don’t see eye to eye. I take meals in my rooms after the family are served. I had been instructed to go to town for medicine for the girls.”

“On whose orders? Who was paying the medicine bill, house Lannister?”

“Mrs Beech gave me some of the money from the miscellaneous account my Lady.” Dingle was shaking waiting for a dismissal, he was obviously used to being questioned in front of the rest of the staff as he looked straight ahead, defeated.

“Does Mrs Beech often hand out money from the miscellaneous account?”

“Mrs Beech sends her girls off the Lannisport each week on their half day to collect things for her. They normally come back with shopping baskets. The cook and Mr Beech also have their own miscellaneous accounts.”

Sansa turned to see the rest of the servants they looked equally frightened and thrilled as Dingle laid out even more indiscretions of the Beech family. The senior servants were stood trying to force the lock but stopped as the largest footman tried to ram the door but it didn’t budge. House Lannister had not spared any expense in the construction of the Rock, all the wood and carpenters was of the finest quality.

She turned to walk out the servants hall, looking at the other rooms, she checked the servants bedrooms as well with Dingle following her, confirming any information she asked without pause. The servants rooms were clearly showing who was in favour and who was not, worn furniture and little coal for the fire as against large supplies of coal and upholstered furniture, the room the nieces shared was larger than all the lower servants only second to the cook and Mr and Mrs Beech.

All the servants quarters were spotless, the under cook kept a tight rein on the cleanliness of his area, when questioned separately all the servants gave stories of the misappropriation of funds, piling their own work onto the one below them, harsh punishments and humiliation. It seems the upper servants had been enjoying numerous days off and all the perks of their employment with the choice of positions when the family was away. Sansa was only surprised that they had not moved into the Lord and Lady’s rooms when they went to court. Stories of other servants, including Dingle falling out with the Beeches and suffering the consequences, Dingle had not left as he had no family and had worked for the Lannister’s his whole life.

“Changes will have to be made this is unacceptable Dingle, you should have brought this to attention.” Sansa turned to the Butler.

“After Lady Joanna died Lord Tywin had no interest in the household he agreed to Mr Beech as a steward and handed authority of the household to them both. We had no one to go to, begging your pardon my Lady but Lord Tyrion had no authority and a Lady Cersei and Ser Jaime were happy as long as they were not interfered with.”

“Well as long as I am here Dingle you do have someone to bring problems that arise too. Starting today there are new rules it’s a disgrace what Mr and Mrs Beech have been doing.”

Sansa called her personal guard and three other trusted men to oversee the removal of the upper servants belongings, checking for valuables that they should not have been able to afford as Sansa had all the steward and household accounts transferred to her solar.

Sansa then sent one of the soldiers into town to enquiry for any people wanting work, there was a line going half way to the centre of Lannisport, former servants who had left under the Beeches, new experienced and novices all eager to work for the family now word had spread that the Beeches were to be removed.

Sansa had Dingle write a list of all the servants both in the household, Bridgestone a list of the outside servants, there were an excess under each member of the upper servants locked in with the Beeches. Sansa had a report that they were still shrieking in the hall but had given up trying to get out.

She interviewed former staff asking about the present staff as well, filtered out potential candidates and spoke to the soldiers that were stationed within the castle. She then interviewed the soldiers captains and ordered that disciplinary action be taken against those who saw things but did not report them, the captains dismissed them. Loyalty to house Lannister was more important than how long they had been in post even if it was misbehaving servants.

By the end of the day Sansa had addressed the staff with a new outside housekeeper and Dingle as heads of the inside servants and Bridgeson as head of the outside staff. She had informed them of the new rules and grievances rules, all large room in the servants quarters were locked up, everyone was equal until further notice.

The new housekeeper Mrs Cluck was a motherly woman but soon had all the upper servants under no illusion that she was a push over, Casterly Rock was subjected to a cleaning from top to bottom. Luckily all the family apart from Sansa were absent, Sansa being served tea and a snack on the balcony in the family quarters, the outside was also being seen to under Bridgeson as he was already trying to prove himself capable.

Sansa watched as the former upper servants, Mrs Beech recovered nieces leading the way and Mr and Mrs Beech trailing behind them walk towards Lannisport.

  
When dinner was served Tyrion and Jaime did not comment as both were heavily drunk from their day out, Tywin merely looked at the servants in freshly pressed uniforms and asked for more wine.


	6. Gold Can Gild & Smooth ANy Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets the Westerland ladies
> 
> I apologise for not posting since september - i started a new uni course and its not a two day a week one, its all week very intense so have been up to my eyeballs revising and learning anatomy and physiology. So hard work.
> 
> updates will be coming but cannot guarantee they will be every week like before.
> 
> For those reading both stories I will try to post for both but unsure of what order.
> 
> Also my excuse for this december is that i opened my folders of stories to find that i lost an entire 10 chapter fic i've been working on this june - haven't posted yet as want the world building done first. then looked at these which i had three chapters to post and they had dissapeared, icloud pages have a lot to answer for. so gone out and brought a hard drive now. - rant over enjoy the chapter.
> 
> any predictions or requests are welcome as i like reading your ideas or suspicious.

**Sansa**

Sansa sat in the sway backed chair in front of Lord Tywin’s desk, the meeting he had ordered yesterday never happening due to him dealing with inept new soldiers that had just arrived, she had heard from her personal guard Sir Amory Lorch that he had sent back a Tarly, Greenfield and Lefford youngling home, too wet behind the ears and too weak to hold a sword. The elder Greenfield Tyran had shown promise and Laurent Greenfield as well, the rest were typical noble born sons.

This was lucky as Sansa had not relished the idea of Lord Tywin returning home to find the whole household in uproar, new servants, disrupted rooms and orders to stay out of the main family rooms until late afternoon. Dinner had been served in the restored dinning room under Dingle’s supervision while the new housekeeper Mrs Cluck continued the cleaning frenzy in the public rooms.

Lord Tywin had notified her at breakfast that they would meet now, she had prepared notes from the books she read yesterday on the balcony while Mrs Cluck got on with cleaning the house, she had ideas and wanted to prove she was going to contribute to her new house outside of providing another heir.

“Lady Sansa I do not want a repeat of what happened yesterday, you are a Lannister. You will not make this house the laughingstock of the Westerlands by allowing the servants to ride roughshod over you, I have been informed by the soldiers assigned to you that you were very busy after I left yesterday. If only you and Tyrion that reprobate would put as much effort into making me grandchildren as you both do in causing me trouble.”

Lord Tywin did not life his head from his documents as he said this, he slammed his sigil stamp harder than necessary as he continued.“As the only female Lannister now present you are responsible for the household, the duties that my late wife and daughter did not enjoy but you have already caused uproar. I see that you had the good sense to keep it away from my wing of the quarters, you will learn that I do not like to be disturbed. What can you tell me about house Lannister and what do you need to do now as the only Lannister woman.” Lord Tywin looked up at her then his gaze zeroing in on her own, Sansa was glad she had kept her gaze interested as he spoke. 

“Well, out with it girl,” Tywin said as she did not immediately start talking.

“House Lannister is the seat of the Protector of the Westerlands and in previous generations the Lannister’s have always hosted the main events for the nobility and the people of Lannisport.”

Sansa opened her note book and turned her list of functions from festivals and tourneys to summer and winter balls in her careful neat calligraphy for Tywin to see. She then put beside it a list of the events that Joanna Lannister did and any that Cersei had organised since, which was only three lines long in total.

“As leaders in law the Lannisters should be leaders in entertainment as well, so the small folk see the family as protectors of the Westerlands way of life. I have a list of the events that other families now hold instead of the Lannisters, it seems that two families are the Westerling and Tarly are now the leaders of this. Would you like me to arrange around these families or keep to the one event each year as Lady Joanna did?”

Sansa put out the final list showing the events the other families provided and the notes on if it had been well reported by the small folk and nobles.

“I have also seen that in Lannisport there are groups of orphans around, I thought we could employ them for outdoor events we hold or as new apprentices as their loyalty would be for house Lannister and no one else, as they have no families.” Sansa sat back as Tywin continued to stare at her, he picked up the lists and perused them, putting down them down then making some swift lines through certain events on each of pages.

“You will organise the summer ball, the Westerling have no business providing one, a minor house of no consequence You will provide lavish entertainment for the nobles and a feast for the small folk in Lannisport. You will not disgrace my house. Your idea about the orphans has merit but they must be absorbed into roles we need and are your responsibility Lady Sansa.”

“If I am to achieve this I need to get the household refurbished as the furnishings have not been updated. What is the budget for entertaining, I saw previous accounts for the years under Mr Beech but did not see any lists for entertainment.”

“I see you have removed much of the upper servants including the Beeches, you are now the steward until you find a replacement, your budget will be the same as Lady Joanna’s. I expect invitations to go out within the week, my sister Genna Frey will arrive soon, she will assist you the week before the ball.”

Tywin returned to his work, she had been dismissed. Sansa understood he expected her to get on with the household and entertainment. She was no longer the daughter of the house, she was now the lady of the house.

***

“Mrs Cluck you have done wonders, Dingle I need the household accounts I will need all the books from Mr Beeches office. I need a inventory list for the stores, wines, food, and list of any furnishings that need replacing.“

Sansa spent the rest of the week have various merchants in and out of Casterly Rock, the local gossips were inundated with information on everything Sansa had brought. She transformed all the public rooms, commissioning new furnishings and new musical instruments as well as more comfortable areas for guests.

Sansa had also sent out invitations for a luncheon for all the local nobles wife and daughters. Sansa had arranged to have it in one of the unused receptions rooms. Sansa had transformed it into a light room of mint green and gold. Deep cushioned seats and brocade curtains allowed the guests to feel comfortable and a breeze to come into the room but could be stopped by the heavy brocade if the sea breeze turned into a gale. All the nobles wives and their daughters had accepted the invitation.

Sybell Westerling, wife of Gawen Westerling and the woman who had taken over the summer ball was the last to respond. Sybell ’s grandfather had been a lowborn saffron and paper merchant, her father the first ennobled member of the family, had sold his daughter to Gawen Westerling to increase their standing, the Westerling’s had been near bankrupt until he marriage. She had four children, two of eachRaynald, Jeyne, Eleyna and Rollam, all insipid and selfish. Sansa had heard stories of the senseless way they treated the small folk from Elise. Sybell was desperately trying to marry them off, she had been trying to get at Tywin for years to arrange marriages with her precious children.

Melessa Tarly, wife of Randyll Tarly was the first to respond and had written asking to see her prior to discuss entertainment arrangements, Sansa had liked her instantly and found her ready to hand back the Winter ball she had been holding since Joanna Lannister’s death. Sansa had agreed and arranged to visit her next week. Melessa had three children, a heir Samwell somewhat a bumbling young man but very fair and well liked, Sansa had already stated her approval of him as the next Lord Tarly when she had met him with Melessa’s husband Randyll, a barefaced man of military background. He was like Tywin but did not see the strength of the mind only the sword, the younger brother Dikon was a fighter but clearly weak willed, the daughter Talla was a firecracker and Sansa thought her the best of the children to carry on the family. It was a shame she was a woman and had two brothers. Melessa was also the sister of Selyse Baratheon, it was said they were as different as North from South, Sansa was not looking forward to meeting Selyse when she eventually went to court.

The luncheon was going well, Sansa had met all the women and had already decided who was harmless or dangerous, who she would invite back and who would be invited oney foe appearance sake. Sybell Westerling was a horrible woman, she had a inflated sense of self importance, Sans had taken three inappropriate questions before cutting her down when she probed into her family’s sons, clearly looking for prospective spouses.

“You should all find by the end of the day invitations for you and your family, and those daughters and sons who are out for the Summer Ball. I’ve arranged it to occur when the sun is highest. The new installation of mirrors in the ballroom should make the room look like it is lit within, the theme is stars. Im sure you can all find appropriate outfits for it. I understand that as there has not been an ‘Official’ Summer Ball since the Lady Joanna’s passing, so the Summer Ball will be themed, I expect masks and costumes of stars, should exciters the young people and bring some enjoyment to the end of the long heat. Will you all be attending,” Sansa named the date.

It was the same day Sybell held her version of the summer ball, not that it was an official event on the calendar, Sybell might come from a noble family but clearly still did not understand the hierarchy of the greater houses.

“Perhaps you are unaware Lady Sansa but we have had a summer ball for years since Lady Joanna, in fact it is scheduled for the day you just named. Perhaps you can hold another ball on a different date.” Sybell lent over the table and took another biscuit, the woman was fat she had already eaten half the tray.

“I knew there had been a small gathering in lu of the ‘official’ Summer Ball but now there is a new lady of house Lannister the duty falls to me to fulfil that gap.” Sansa took a sip of her lemon tea as she watched Sybell become red faced. “Another thing, I am Lady Lannister therefore I take precedence on the social calendar, if you wish to hold an event kindly move yours. I have also ear marked a Winter Ball date that Lady Melessa has kindly passed back to me. I am thinking of doing an event around the Harvest but am unsure of if I will be expected at court or not then.”

Sansa smiled around at the other women, most were trying not to laugh at Sybell Westerling’s humiliation, she was not a popular woman but had always thrown a good party with plenty of drink and Lord Gawen Westerling had some of thebest hunting country around, which the lords enjoyed so they had to attend any events that Sybell invited them too.

“Have you ever been to court Lady Sybell, I don’t remember here of you in the court gossip or did you choose to stay out of the gossip and be an observer.” Another hit as Sansa knew that although she had some pull in the Westerlands due to her husbands hunting land in King’s Landing she was no one and would not be admitted as she did not have good enough pedigree. Her children and husband could enter, she could not.

Sansa turned to Lady Greenfield, she was her closest neighbour and Sansa had already met two of her husbands brothers, she was one of the woman Sansa intended to visit to expand her friendship circle.


End file.
